Lyrics:Fett's Vette
by mc chris: Cruisin' Mos Espa in my De Lorean. War's over. I'm a peacetime Mandalorian. My story has stumped Star Wars historians Deep in debate.... Buffet plate at Bennigan's! Rhyme renegade sure to penetrate First and second defense. I won't hesitate. Got a job to do and Darth's the guy that delegates. Got somethin' against "Skywalker," someone he really hates. I don't give a fuck. I'm after Solo. For all I care, he could be hidin' at Yoda's dojo. Got to make the money. Credit's no good When the Jawas run the shop in your neighborhood. Think you can cook? I got a grappling hook. Let's make this quick, 'cause I'm really booked. I'm a devious, degenerate defender of the devil. Shut-down all the trash compactors on the detention level. (refrain) My backpack's... got jets. Well, I'm Boba... the Fett. Well, I bounty hunt for Jabba Hutt To finance... my 'Vette. Well, I chill in... deep space. A mask is over my face. Well, I deliver the prize, but I still narrow my eyes, 'Cause my time I don't like to waste. Get down! I'm a question wrapped inside an enigma. Get inside a Slave I, find your homin' signals From Endor to Hoth. Ripley to Spock, I'll find what you want, but there's gonna be a cost. Said my name is "Boba Fett." I know my shit is tight. Start actin' right. You're frozen in carbonite. Got telescopic sight, flamethrowers on my wrist. You still don't get the gist? Spiked boots are made to kick. Targets are made to hit. You think I give a shit? Your momma is a bitch. I'll see you in the Sarlacc pit. You just flipped switch. Integrity's been dissed. You scratchin' on my itch. You know I shoot the gat! I got bambinas at cantinas waitin' to lick my lusty lips, So I'll let you get back inside your little spaceship. Gave you a head start, 'cause I'm the sportin' kind. Consider the startin' line this sneaky smile I hide inside. I hope you have hyperdrive. Pray to stay alive. Don't try to slip me a five, 'cause I never take a bribe. To the beat of a different drummer, badass bounty hunter. Let no man put asunder or else they be put under as in... Six feet. Got an Imperial fleet Backin' me up, gonna blow-up any attempt to defeat. They got a... Death Star. I got four payments on my car. Hand it over to Hammerhead at Mos Eisley bar. He used to... Carjack, but he's a... barback. Just goes to show how you can get back on the right track. As for me, that's not an option. Can't say that with more clarity. Me goin' legit would be like Jar Jar wantin' speech therapy. (refrain) Slice ya open like a tauntaun faster than a autobahn Or a motorbike in Tron. Do the deed and then I'm gone. Jabba has a hissyfit. Contact Calrissian. Over a Colt, the plan unfolds. No politic is legit. Back in the day when I was a slave Livin' life in a fast lane like in a podrace, Mean streak tweaked, I became a basket case, So this space ace split that place posthaste. Took up a noble cause called the Clone Wars 'Cause life's not all about girls and cars, Gettin' fucked-up in fucked-up bars. See, I'm not a retard, Or gay like DeBarge. I'm large and in charge with a face so scarred, A cold, black heart that's been torn apart. The Sith wish that they had a dick so hard, 'Cause it's long, long ago in a pussy far, far.... Call me "master," 'cause I'm faster than Pryor on fire. I no longer have to hotwire. I'm a hunter-for-hire with no plans to retire And all the sucka emcees can call me "Sire!" My backpack's... got jets. ... Well, I'm Boba... the Fett. ... Well, I bounty hunt for Jabba Hutt ... To finance... my 'Vette.... Category:Lyrics